Live, Laugh, Love
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Married life for Calleigh and Catherine
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! a new Calleigh/Cath story! I hadn't written one in AGES and I got the idea for this during my classes...as I always do ;)**

**Thanks to Andry for BETAing! you rock :P**

**Yessss, I borrowed Calleigh from Miami again :P sorrryyy hahaha**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing....sadly LOL**

* * *

Catherine glanced at the clock on her wall. A few minutes and she would get to go home to her wife. She groaned as her pager went off. She gave it a quick glance and saw that it was only Nick. The redhead gathered her things and walked to the Texan's office.

"Hey Nicky." She smiled walking into the room. "What did you want?" she asked.

"Hi Catherine," Nick smiled, "Ecklie was looking for you, so I told him you were already gone, I think he had a bunch of paperwork for you to do."

"Oh! No! I can't, I have to go home, today's…" She began.

"I know," Nick grinned, "You go home to Calleigh and I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Nicky." Catherine winked as she walked out of the office. She did the best she could to avoid Ecklie and got into her Buick. Her mind was on one thing, Calleigh and their night together. She knew the blonde would have had amazing things planned, especially since it had been six weeks since they had time alone. She pulled her car into the driveway and walked into the house.

"Calleigh, I'm home." Catherine yelled as she kicked the door close.

"I'm in the living room." Calleigh yelled back. The redhead smiled and kicked off her shoes. In her mind, she could already see Calleigh sitting on the couch in a gorgeous purple negligee, Catherine's favourite colour, surrounded by candles with soft music playing.

"Hey there…" Catherine said as she walked into the living room. The blonde was sitting crossed legs on the couch wearing black sweatpants and a thick Abercrombie and Fitch sweatshirt with a tub of ice cream between her legs and a spoon in hand. The redhead was slightly disappointed but couldn't help thinking that Calleigh looked adorable, even with her hair in a high, messy ponytail.

"Hi! How was work?" Calleigh asked as Catherine dropped beside her.

"I had to escape Ecklie to come home...how do you think it was?" she asked. Calleigh laughed and handed Catherine a spoonful of 'Rocky Road' ice cream. "What did you do all day?" the redhead asked, her mouth full.

"Well, I slept till like, noon, stayed in bed till two and then showered, put some clothes on and decided on watching chick flicks; I've been through The Devil Wears Prada, Titanic and now I'm watching Scream." The blonde said her eyes glued on the screen.

"Urm, Sweetheart, Scream isn't a chick flick." Catherine pointed out. The blonde nodded, her eyes glued on the screen.

"I'm going to make us some dinner, would you like some?" Catherine asked. Calleigh shook her head and pointed to the empty take out cartons on the coffee table.

"I saved some for you, leftovers are in the fridge." Calleigh said her eyes still on the screen.

"Would you like to eat your ice cream as I eat dinner?" Catherine asked standing, hoping the blonde would at least join her at the table. Calleigh shook her head again and shushed her. Catherine took the hint and got up to change and shower. She wasn't hungry anymore. Her throat was blocked by the lump that was slowly forming. She tried to hold back the tears when she realised Calleigh had probly forgotten about their anniversary. The redhead had bought a special negligee for the night and had planned on making dinner, but seeing as Calleigh had already eaten, that fell through. The redhead washed the dirt and the stress out of her hair, but couldn't wash out the pain she was feeling. She quickly dried herself and returned to the bedroom. Calleigh was already in bed and sleeping. A tear fell down Catherine's cheek as she sat at the kitchen table, eating her dinner alone, on her wedding anniversary. After she cleaned the dishes, she saw nothing else to do but go to bed; maybe she'd be able to cuddle to the blonde. She wrapped her arms tightly around Calleigh's waist and pulled her close. Catherine gently kissed Calleigh's shoulders and neck as her hands ran down the blonde's back.

"Not tonight, tired." Calleigh mumbled in her sleep. Catherine sighed and gave up. 'Might as well call this the crappiest day of all.' She thought to herself.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart, I love you." Catherine whispered to Calleigh before closing her eyes.

* * *

**what did ya think?? ;) Please leave a review if you liked**

**More to come hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ;)**

**thanks again for BETAing Andryyyy :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Catherine was half asleep when she felt Calleigh move her arms. She ignored it, thinking the blonde was probably just getting out of bed. Her brain suddenly became aware of the sound of the clanging metal. Catherine opened her eyes and watched as Calleigh handcuffed her left hand to the bed post. She looked both sides and noticed her hands were tied to the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked as she looked at Calleigh. The blonde slid out of bed, grinned and removed her black silk robe. Catherine gasped as she saw Calleigh's naked body, her pale skin almost glowing in the dim light, her green eyes shining with lust.

"Oh, I've missed that." Catherine sighed. Calleigh climbed onto the bed and straddled Catherine's waist.

"Did you really think I had forgotten about our anniversary? It's been the best five years of my life." Calleigh whispered as she looked into Catherine's eyes. "I just decided to torture you a little, I could never forget that day." She added. The redhead sat up in bed to try and reach for Calleigh but realised she was restrained.

"You are evil." Catherine smiled as Calleigh slowly grinned. The blonde crawled leaned forward to level her face with Catherine's and placed her lips against the redhead's. Catherine sighed she had missed Calleigh's touch so much. Calleigh's hands slid down Catherine's torso and up again into her pyjama top. Catherine groaned though the kiss as Calleigh squeezed her breasts, gently running her thumbs over Catherine's nipples until they hardened under her touch. Calleigh lowered her lips to Catherine's neck and then started to undo the pyjama's buttons using her tongue and her teeth. When the last button opened, Calleigh threw open the shirt and lowered her head to gently suck on one of Catherine's breast as her hand fondled the other one. Catherine felt a familiar tingling sensation in her stomach as she pulled on the handcuffs to try and place her hands on Calleigh. The blonde giggled.

"Don't even try!" she whispered against the redhead's skin. Calleigh gave one last flick of the tongue over Catherine's nipple and then lowered her body. She left a trail with her tongue from Catherine's breast to her belly button as she lowered her head. Calleigh's fingers hooked into the waist of Catherine's pyjama pants as she pulled them off and threw them on the floor. The blonde ran her hands up Catherine's legs and rested them on her inner thighs. Calleigh grinned at Catherine as she lowered her head to use her tongue and teeth to pull off the thong.

"Jesus!" Catherine gasped as the tip of Calleigh's tongue gently grazed her clit. Finally, the blonde pulled the thong off and climbed on top of Catherine, resting her lips against the redhead's. Calleigh's tongue explored Catherine's mouth, making her moan. In her mind, Catherine could imagine Calleigh's tongue moving as wildly between her legs and moaned again. Calleigh pulled herself up so her chest would be the same height as Catherine's face. The redhead began gently sucking on the blonde's breast. Calleigh moaned and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. Then the blonde pulled herself back before she lowered herself again and their eyes locked. Calleigh used her hand to throw her hair over her shoulder and lowered her head so that her long hair would gently touch Catherine's skin. Calleigh slid her body towards Catherine's feet, letting the soft golden locks trail on the redhead's body, causing her to moan. Catherine could already feel the wetness between her legs.

"Calleigh." Catherine almost begged. The blonde looked at her and grinned again.

"What do you want me to do?" Calleigh asked before placing the tip of her nose on Catherine's belly button.

"I need you." Catherine almost begged. Catherine watched as Calleigh kneeled between her legs and lowered her head, causing her back to arch and her butt to be up. Catherine gave another pull on the handcuffs as she tried to reach for Calleigh's ass. The blonde's skin looked so soft, so smooth. The redhead moaned as Calleigh's lips kissed her clit and then ever so slowly, Catherine felt Calleigh's tongue dip inside her. Catherine's mouth opened wide as a gasp escaped her throat. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm; it had been too long since she had felt such sensations. Calleigh's tongue moved to a steady rhythm, gently flicking over her g-spot. Catherine bit her lips to refrain from screaming, in fear the neighbours would hear. The redhead lifted her legs to rest her knees on Calleigh's shoulder and her calves on the blonde's back as Calleigh kept moving her tongue inside of her. As the blonde moved closer to Catherine, her legs were pulled back and Calleigh's tongue went in deeper. A metal clang was heard when Catherine pulled on the handcuffs as she arched her back. Between Catherine's legs, Calleigh roughened her movements, moving her tongue slightly faster.

"Oh. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Catherine softly gasped. Then, her body began to tremble as pleasure filled her body; she tilted her head back, closed her eyes, opened her lips wide, arched her back and let her body react to the sensations. A gasp flew out of Catherine's throat as she came. The redhead lay there, trembling, the handcuffs being her only support. Catherine let her head fall back. The redhead felt Calleigh's warm tongue gently lick up the wetness before the blonde slowly kissed and flicked her tongue over Catherine's clit. Calleigh licked a trail from Catherine's clit to her breasts as the blonde wrapped her lips around Catherine's nipple to gently flick it with her tongue again. Catherine was enjoying it so much that she did not feel Calleigh's hand sneak between her legs.

"God damn!" Catherine gasped as two of Calleigh's fingers entered her body. Calleigh looked up at Catherine and smiled. The blonde's blue eyes were shinning bright. Calleigh began thrusting her fingers inside Catherine.

"Are… you… trying… to… kill… me." Catherine gasped with every thrust.

"Maybe." Calleigh whispered before she gently kissed Catherine's stomach. Again Catherine pulled on the handcuffs; she hated not being able to touch Calleigh.

"Uncuff me." Catherine ordered. Calleigh shook her head as she kept moving her fingers.

"God damn, Calleigh! Uncuff me now, I need to touch you." Catherine ordered sternly as she pulled wildly on the handcuffs. Calleigh smiled and slid her fingers out of Catherine. The blonde opened the side table's drawers and pulled out the keys. Calleigh straddled Catherine's waist and leaned over her to remove the handcuffs. The redhead moaned as she felt Calleigh's warm wetness against her stomach. Catherine pulled herself up and began sucking on Calleigh's breast that was in her face. As soon as her right hand was free, Catherine grabbed the blonde's ass and moved her lips to Calleigh's other breast. The blonde freed Catherine's left hand and laughed as the redhead's hands moved all over her body, exploring the familiar frame. Calleigh pulled off Catherine's pyjama top and threw it with the rest of the clothes on the floor. The blonde took Catherine's face in her hands and brought her lips to Catherine's before wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck. Catherine's hands could not move fast enough as she explored Calleigh's body. It felt just like it had felt the first time her hands had explored Calleigh's small frame. The blonde's skin was soft and warm, her hair was silky and her lips were sweet. Calleigh began grinding her hips against Catherine's.

"I've missed you." Catherine whispered.

"I've missed your naked body, too." Calleigh laugh. "You're not getting away from me." She whispered. Calleigh pressed her lips against Catherine's again. Their tongues fought for control until Calleigh gave in and Catherine's tongue slid in the blonde's mouth. Catherine broke the kiss and looked Calleigh in the eyes.

"I really thought you had forgotten," she admitted blushing.

"I know I'm forgetful." Calleigh smiled, "but I would never forget our wedding anniversary. The way you looked in that white dress, our first dance, our wedding night, the honeymoon." She grinned. Catherine pulled the blonde's face to hers again.

"You have the day off tomorrow, don't you?" Catherine asked. Calleigh nodded. The redhead grinned.

"Good." She added rolling over Calleigh with a big smile.

* * *

**Now...did you really thnk I was gonna have them fighting or something?!? hehe more to come**

**Leave a review if you liked ;)**


End file.
